Zardugal
The Federation of Zardugal is a nation in the Southern Hemisphere on the continent of Majatra. To the north Zardugal shares a relatively small border with Vanuku as well from there flanking down to Lake Majatra the States of Endirahad, Unkassa and Ingomu share a border with Jelbania. To the direct Southeast of Zardugal a border is shared with Cobura. Zardugal has a vast coastline to it's east facing the Verand Ocean. Culture Religion Sport Food Science Demographics Geography The Federation of Zardugal is located on the Southwestern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatra Basin all the way to the Northwest coast. She shares borders with Second Union of Vanuku to the Northwest and Respublicka Jelbe in the northeast. To the South is the Republic of Cobura. Lake Majatra represents an additional border on the Ingomu province. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Corious and Ustari Rivers. The climate in Zardugal varies between a continental climate in the north, with cold winters, and hot, humid summers with well distributed rainfall patterns, and a more Adriatic climate in the south with hot, dry summers and autumns and relatively cold winters with heavy inland snowfall. Differences in elevation, proximity to Lake Majatran and large river basins, as well as the exposure to the winds account for climate differences. Northern areas of Zardugal possesses typical continental climate, with air masses from North and Western Majatran which shapes its climatic profile. South and Southwest Zardugal is subject to subtropical influences, however the inland mountain ranges contribute to the cooling down the biggest part of warm air masses. History of Zardugal *Early Zardic History *Middle Zardic History *Modern Zardic History Economy Industrial Exports *Uranium *Oil *Aluminium *Rubber *Diamonds *Copper *Silicon *Zinc *Lithium Agricultural Exports *Beef *Pork *Sugar Cane *Rum *Seafood (Assorted Fish and shell foods) *Opium Poppies *Cocoa *Small amounts of Specialized Tobacco *Sorghum *Grapes *Pears *Potatoes Government of Zardugal Main Article: Government of Zardugal The Zardic Federation is a constitutional, federal republic and traditionally has been throughout it's history. Zardugal possesses a unicameral legislature, called the the National Directorate, which holds its elections every seven years. The Federation of Zardugal has over 175 million citizens with suffrage whom are entitled to vote. Average voter turn-out remains consistent in and around 80% of the population each general election. The National Directorate is composed of six-hundred seats of the five States in the Zardic Federation. The Head of State of Zardugal is the Director-General of Zardugal and the Head of Government is the Director of State. The Federal Republican Party, one of the oldest political parties in Zardugal, has a long history with the office of Director-General, holding the position hundreds of years at a time. Current Head of State *'Director-General:' Cyril Atanas (F.R.P.) Past 5 former Heads of State Main Article: List of Zardic Director-Generals *Lukas Sabatka (F.R.P.) *Frans Burret(F.R.P.) *Balus Radovan(F.R.P.) *Clayton Sideris(F.R.P.) *Baelin Albrecht(F.R.P.) Cabinet of the Federation of Zardugal Constitutional Amendments Military Readiness Act: Operational Doctrine Executive Orders Resolution Creation of the Office of Deputy Director-General Cabinet Members Incapacity and Deputy Minister Act Declaration of a Terrorist Organization Amendment Recognizing Nova Terra/NWO as a Terrorist Organization War Powers Act Legislative Etiquette Reform Paramilitary Organizations Act 2760 Diplomatic and Economic Treaties Lodamun-Zardugal Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Luthori-Zardugal Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation Naval Agreement between Federation of Zardugal and The Legionary State of Keymon Neutrality Pact between Federation of Zardugal and The Legionary State of Keymon Standing Executive Orders Ministry of Interior: Policy on Domestic Police Force Category:Famous Politicians of Zardugal Category:Zardugal Category:Nations Category:Majatra